Tu alma
by eme-ele
Summary: Gray y Natsu, después de perder ambos a quien más aman, se enfrentan en una cruda lucha sin precedentes. ¿Es realmente tu enemigo quien está frente a ti? [Two-shot] Una breve introspección en los sentimientos de Gray y Natsu en el momento en el que creían que Juvia y Lucy habían muerto durante la guerra contra el Imperio Álvarez.
1. Hielo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-Tu alma-**

**I. Hielo**

* * *

De repente, te despiertas. El suelo está frío, pero ya no está cubierto de nieve como hace unos instantes. ¿Esto es estar muerto?, te preguntas con confusión. Te sientes igual que antes de desfallecer, con un dolor incipiente en tu costado que no te deja ni pensar. Llegas, finalmente, a la conclusión de que no, no has muerto y no entiendes por qué, si te has atravesado la piel para salvar a la única persona que podía salvarte a ti. De tus miedos, tus frustraciones, tus culpas; de ti mismo.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, sientes una sangre que no es tuya fluir a través de tus venas. ¿Es eso siquiera posible? Y entonces lo comprendes. Las sienes se te retuercen de dolor, el corazón se te acelera, el ritmo de tus latidos se vuelve desbocado y tus pupilas se ensanchan como nunca. Las manos –todo el cuerpo en realidad– te tiemblan con el miedo más genuino que has sentido en toda tu existencia.

Giras la cabeza lentamente, no queriendo ver lo que vas a presenciar: una vía azul que conecta el cuerpo de Juvia con el tuyo para introducir su sangre en tu sistema. Para, una vez más, salvarte. Te sientes el más miserable de los hombres, el que menos merece ese sacrificio. Te sientes la basura más grande del mundo y sabes bien por qué.

La respuesta que le prometiste en el balcón te retumba en el cerebro. Sí, la amas. Y pensabas decírselo en cuanto esta absurda guerra acabara. Pensabas entregarle tu corazón y dejar que hiciese lo que quisiera con él porque sabías que nunca lo iba a lastimar. Pensabas ser libre y te han cortado las alas, te han robado esa oportunidad y, con ella, tu alma. Te la han arrancado y te sientes completamente vacío por dentro.

Entonces, te volteas, ves su cuerpo ensangrentado, sus heridas –algunas, provocadas por ti–, sus ojos cerrados y sientes su piel más pálida y fría que nunca.

Le das la vuelta con el más sumo cuidado y la envuelves entre tus brazos. La tocas, la acaricias y le ruegas que se despierte, que te hable, que te mire. Le dices que vas a empezar a tomar sus sentimientos en serio, como si no lo hubieras hecho ya. Pero no despierta y la congoja te invade y solo puedes gritar, llorar, quebrarte, recordar todo lo que ha hecho por ti y todo lo que ha significado para tu propia evolución.

Y es ahí cuando lo entiendes todo. Que te hubiese gustado besarla, abrazarla, confesarle que era –que es– alguien muy especial para ti; alguien esencial en tu vida. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas no haberla rechazado sistemáticamente, no haberla menospreciado, no haberla hecho sufrir. Deseas haber aprovechado el tiempo que vivistéis juntos, no haberla abandonado durante seis meses –aunque fuera por su bien–, haberle explicado mejor por qué tomaste aquella decisión, haberte disculpado como debías porque nunca lo hiciste. Porque sabías que ella siempre iba a volver a tu lado. Y ya no más. Y ya nunca más.

Incluso una parte de ti desea haber experimentado la pasión con ella, haberle besado los hombros desnudos, haberle acariciado la espalda y haber sentido la suavidad de su piel contra la tuya. Sin embargo, todo eso ya nunca será posible, ¿verdad, Gray? Ahora solo queda arrepentirte, pero eso tampoco te va a devolver a Juvia.

Cuando sacas todo ese sentir y ves que sigue sin moverse, que su cuerpo inerte sigue entre tus brazos sin responder a tus estímulos, la sueltas en el suelo con cuidado. Y en ese preciso momento dejas de ser Gray Fullbuster porque pierdes aquello que te hace humano: el alma.

Sin ella, solo te queda buscar al malnacido que te la ha arrebatado para darle su merecido. Para que tus manos se manchen con su sangre y así puedas sentir que el aire vuelve dentro de tus pulmones y que la vida que te ha otorgado Juvia sirve para algo.

Tu cuerpo se congela por completo, haciendo que tu herida cicatrice, pero el efecto no se consigue en la que se ha abierto en tu corazón, que te hiere, que sangra, que te mata por dentro.

Te aproximas a Invel, lo golpeas una y otra vez sin descanso, sacas todo el poder que tu padre te legó y lo vences. Sin embargo, cuando lo haces, te sientes igual de vacío porque eso tampoco te va a traer de vuelta a Juvia. Porque le ha robado el futuro a ella, pero también a ti; el futuro que pensabas construir a su lado. Todo se convierte en una ilusión, en un anhelo del pasado, en algo que nunca se va a cumplir.

Eres consciente de que nadie te va a volver a amar así, de que nadie va a aceptar tus defectos y a comprenderte igual que Juvia lo ha hecho durante años, de que nadie te va a esperar tanto tiempo ni va a saber lidiar con tus temores e inseguridades como ella. De que te la han arrebatado para siempre sin siquiera decirle lo que te hacía sentir en el pecho. De que se ha llevado tu alma con ella y nadie te las va a devolver; a ninguna de las dos.

Y así, tan vacío como estás, descubres que Natsu es E.N.D. Ya tienes a alguien nuevo a quien culpar de la muerte de Juvia, aunque, en realidad, estás convencido de que el verdadero culpable no eres más que tú.

Como has acabado con tu primer objetivo vas a por el siguiente, a enfrentar al que ha sido tu amigo, tu hermano desde hace muchos años. Cuando lo miras no ves allí a Natsu, ves a Deliora, quien te quitó a tus padres y a tu maestra, ves a Keyes, quien controlaba el cadáver de tu padre, ves a Invel, el infame que te acaba de arrancar de los brazos el futuro con la mujer a la que amas.

Tu hermano se convierte en un monstruo, en un demonio y en tu enemigo. Ese enemigo al que debes destrozar porque se lo prometiste a tu padre y porque ya no hay nadie que te frene. Porque no tienes alma y él parece estar igual de perdido y deshecho que tú.

Usas todo tu poder y sientes el suyo en su máximo esplendor. Las flamas que una vez te quemaron ahora te abrasan, pero tu hielo no solo congela, sino que también criogeniza y corta la circulación y la respiración.

Tu consciencia no vuelve hasta que Erza se interpone entre vosotros y, cuando ves sus lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, comprendes que estás haciendo algo mal. Tu vista se aclara y allí solo quedan las dos personas con las que te has criado. Ella te abraza y te dice que te quiere. Y tú también la quieres, pero estás enagenado, atrapado por la rabia, destruido por el dolor.

Sin embargo, el sonido melodioso de su voz, aquel que pensabas que nunca volverías a escuchar, llega a tu oído. Es Juvia llamándote. Está viva. No sabes cómo, pero lo está.

Tu cuerpo cae por su propio peso, incapaz de asimilar todo lo que acabas de vivir. Tus labios solo pueden susurrar brevemente su nombre, aunque lo que en realidad te gustaría es acurrucarte en su pecho llorando, mostrando lo vulnerable que eres, como ya has hecho en otras ocasiones.

La ves acercándose a ti, arrullándote entre sus cálidos brazos, y sabes que por fin vuelves a ser tú. Que tu alma, tu bienestar, tu salvación, todo lo que eres, se lo debes a ella. Que, cuando toda esta locura acabe, el futuro juntos con el que habías soñado será posible.

Y, justo antes de perder la consciencia por completo, te haces una promesa a ti mismo: te convertirás en el mejor de los hombres solo por y para ella. Y, por fin, la harás feliz.


	2. Fuego

«Amar es encontrar placer en la felicidad de los demás», Gottfried Leibniz.

* * *

**-Tu alma-**

**II. Fuego**

* * *

—Lucy… Lucy... ¡Lucy!

Su nombre es lo único que puede salir de tu boca. No puedes articular otra palabra que no sea esa porque no puedes creerte lo que está enfrente de tus mismísimos ojos.

Lucy está tirada en el suelo, semidesnuda y ensangrentada. No se mueve y parece que ni respira y tu nivel de nerviosismo no hace más que incrementar. La sostienes entre tus brazos, empiezas a mecerla para que reaccione, para que abra sus grandes ojos llenos de luz y te mire.

¿Qué es Lucy para ti? ¿Una compañera de gremio? ¿Una amiga? No, es mucho más que eso. Se ha convertido en tu familia, pero no al modo en el que sientes a los demás integrantes del gremio, aunque, claro, de eso aún no te has dado cuenta.

Es la persona con la que más confianza tienes, por eso te metes en su casa sin avisar, porque es algo que es para ti natural y que haces prácticamente por inercia. No puedes imaginar que pase un solo día sin verla porque cuando te sonríe de esa forma tan bonita en que ella lo hace —en que nadie más lo sabe hacer— sientes que el corazón se te estruja de la felicidad. Siempre has sido una persona sencilla, a la que le gustan los detalles pequeños, esos que tantas veces tú le has dedicado y ella a ti.

Su felicidad te hace feliz. Sin embargo, viéndola así, pálida y sin vida, sientes que el alma se te sale del cuerpo y dejas de ser tú mismo, dejas de ser Natsu Dragneel para convertirte en el proyecto de demonio creado por el mago oscuro Zeref, quien resultó ser tu hermano, pero eso es lo que menos te importa ahora.

Desesperado, empiezas a zarandear con fuerza el cuerpo lánguido de Lucy, con rabia y frustración. Recuerdas que, cuando la has visto tirada en el suelo, has roto la barrera del tiempo y has destrozado a la responsable de su situación, de la que ya no recuerdas ni su nombre.

Al ver que nada pasa, que Lucy no reacciona y al darte cuenta de que nunca volverás a gastarle una broma, a salir a hacer un trabajo con ella o a simplemente estar sin hacer nada en una mesa del gremio uno al lado del otro, tu persona se apaga y nace el monstruo.

Entonces, sales de aquel lugar con la mirada ensombrecida, con el raciocinio ido, dispuesto a matar, a desmembrar, a destruir a Zeref. Porque él es el único responsable de esta puta guerra sin sentido y porque una de sus súbditas ha sido quien te ha arrebatado lo más preciado de tu vida, la persona que más te importa, a quien has intentado siempre proteger a toda costa y a quien has fallado. Y, aunque estás furioso con Zeref, también lo estás contigo mismo. En realidad, lo estás mucho más contigo mismo que con él.

Y es ahí cuando Gray se interpone en tu camino, te pregunta algo sobre E.N.D. que no te importa y que ni siquiera escuchas.

Lo único que te interesa es deshacerte de Zeref, pero Gray no se aparta, tu paciencia llega a su límite y para ti ya no es uno de tus amigos de la infancia, de toda la vida, sino el que te impide ir a vengar a Lucy.

Ya nadie puede detenerte y lo sabes. Entonces, libras contra él una de las batallas más encarnizadas de tu vida, sin saber que el motivo que os lleva a luchar el uno contra el otro es el mismo: el haber perdido a quien más valoráis y queréis. Contra Gray, que es tu hermano, sacas todo el poder que tienes en tu cuerpo, que desborda cada célula de tu ser, que no puedes contener ya más.

Muchas veces habéis luchado, pero nunca como ahora, con la intención clara de acabar el uno con el otro.

No obstante, cuando vas a dar el golpe definitivo, cuando vas a finalizar con todo de una vez, sientes tu puño chocando contra la palma de una mano. Hueles la carne quemada de alguien que no eres tú y tampoco es Gray. Logras enfocar tu vista, sin saber muy bien cómo, y ves a Erza. Pero no solo la ves a ella, sino también sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Recuerdas todas las veces en las que has luchado por que no llorara y te das cuenta de que ahora el causante de su llanto eres tú, haciendo que entres en la contradicción más grande de tu vida. ¿Por qué luchas, Natsu? ¿Para quién luchas? ¿Quién es verdaderamente tu enemigo?

Por fin, logras escuchar sus palabras. Miras al frente y consigues ver a Gray, que tiene la mirada igual de perpleja que tú. Erza lleva razón. ¿Es tu enemigo a quien estás enfrentando con todo tu potencial? No, no lo es. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.

Erza os abraza a los dos y sientes su calidez fraternal, eso que necesitas para volver en ti.

Cuando no puedes más, tu cuerpo falla y caes, pero Happy está ahí. Y, finalmente, Lucy también. No sabes cómo es eso posible, si tú la has visto muerta entre tus brazos, pero eso en realidad tampoco te importa. Sientes la calidez de su pecho y logras, al fin, calmarte.

Tu alma, que se había desprendido de ti por su pérdida, regresa a tu cuerpo. El demonio, el monstruo, E.N.D., se va para siempre para que Natsu, el chico atolondrado, de mirada alegre y que siempre está pendiente de la felicidad de todos, vuelva. Y para que no se marche nunca más.

En ese preciso momento, eres consciente de que tu felicidad depende solo y exclusivamente del bienestar y felicidad de Lucy. Y harás cualquier cosa en el futuro por protegerla.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

La vida es un constante choque contra los obstáculos que se nos ponen en el camino. Lo importante es saber superarlos. Perder a alguien a quien quieres es duro, pero hay que seguir adelante.

Dicho esto y, si has llegado hasta aquí: ¡gracias!, tanto si has entrado en la historia porque te gusta Natsu o Gray.

Me resulta curioso el paralelismo que se crea entre ellos en esta parte de la historia. Ambos pierden su personalidad, su ser mismo, porque han perdido a la mujer que aman. Se ciegan y no ven a quien tienen delante realmente. Bueno, aunque creo que, en este momento, Gray tiene mucho más claros sus sentimientos hacia Juvia que Natsu hacia Lucy, pero que desconozcas algo no significa que no lo sientas. Y Natsu es un poquito torpe en el terreno emocional.

Y, sobre la frase del principio de esta parte, la verdad creo que le viene muy bien a Natsu porque creo que él es más feliz cuando los demás también lo son. Y eso es muy bonito. A mí me gusta más Gray que Natsu como personaje, pero eso no significa que no lo valore. De hecho, cada vez lo hago más.

En fin, mil millones de gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
